A Thousand Years
by tolivelaughlove
Summary: Description: This is based off an AU MEME  where Caroline goes back in time with the mission of killing Klaus; but she starts to fall in love with the human Niklaus. Requested by a-little-blonde-distraction.
1. Chapter 1

Description: This is based off an AU MEME where Caroline goes back in time with the mission of killing Klaus; but she starts to fall in love with the human Niklaus. Requested by a-little-blonde-distraction. I hope I did this chapter justice. More to come later promise

"Are you sure you want to do this Caroline?" Bonnie asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Caroline sighed with bait of annoyance. Bonnie was worried for Caroline, and Caroline knew this. But she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed for constantly being questioned by her decision.

"Bon, I'm positive. I can do this. I am the only one who can do this," Caroline tried to sound as convincing as she possibly could, but even though she was sure sure she wanted to do it, she was a still worried if it would actually work.

In that moment Damon walked into the room. "You better be Barbie. We can't have you go screwing this up because if you fail we are all screwed."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Thank you Captain Obvious was all she could think, but chose to say instead, "Aren't you suppose to be off distracting Elena so that she won't get suspicious and come and stop us?"

"I'm on my way now," he responded as he turned around walking towards the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by Stefan holding a brown shopping bag in hand. "Well, hello there, brother. Just in time to begin the festivities."

"Aren't you supposed to be at Elena's already leaving for the boat house?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Damn ignored his brother's remark and headed out. Stefan walked in the house, shut the door and walked over to Caroline. He handed her the bag and spoke, "This was the best I could find."

Caroline looked inside the bag and found and old plain, pale blue dress. The dress was a bit torn and tattered with a few dirt stains.

Caroline smiled, "Its perfect." She left the room to go and change into the dress. Once she had it on she took a look in the mirror. She took a deep breathe. They had been planning this for months in secret and there was really no turning back.

When she walked back into the room. Stefan was standing there waiting for her.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's in one of the guess rooms. We decided it would be better to have you there than lying out in the middle of the living room floor."

Caroline nodded.

Bonnie walked back into the room, "Okay everything is ready." She looked at Caroline and gave her small smile. She was in awe of her friend's bravery.

Caroline and Stefan started heading into the room, but Bonnie stopped her. Caroline looked at Bonnie a bit confused. Bonnie smiled a bit more, "Be safe okay. I can only keep you in there for so long before you permanently become apart of that world. I will try and give you three days if nothing goes wrong on this side. Each day should feel like a month. So take your time in getting them to trust you. I love you Caroline."

Caroline just smiled at her friend. Part of her wanted to cry a little. She was going into an unknown world all alone. There was no guarantee that human Klaus would like her. Or that Esther wouldn't suspect her. There were so many gray areas where something could go wrong.

Caroline went in the room and laid down on the bed. She watched as Bonnie started to perform the spell and then slowly began to close her eyes.

When she opened them back up she was lying on the forest floor. She slowly picked herself up and dusted her dress off. She went to reach for a leaf caught in her hair when an arrow aburtly went through it.

She quickly turned her head in the direction the arrow had come from, but couldn't see anyone. She started to panic. She had only been there for a few seconds and already someone was trying to kill her.

Suddenly a man appeared from the foliage yelling back at someone behind him, "Jesus, Kol you could have killed her. Don't you know how to aim at a deer?"

"I was aiming at the deer. I still hit it, didn't I? How was I suppose to know a girl would suddenly appear in my line of vision?" a voice called back at him.

The man looked at Caroline and articulated, "Are you okay? My brother didn't hit you, did he?"

Caroline gazed into the man's piercing blue eyes and realized she was looking at Klaus. He had long blonde hair and no facial hair. He looked surprisingly younger and his facial expression were entirely different from the Klaus she had known. However, despite all theses differences he still held some of the same Klaus she had known. The Klaus that only seemed to show himself when they were alone.

"Hello? Are you mute?" she saw what seemed to be a younger Kol looking at her.

In that moment she realized she had been staring at Klaus. "Uh yes, yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she managed to say.

"Oh shut up, Kol. Why don't you go help Henrik with the deer?" Klaus spat and Kol then turned his attention back towards Caroline, "Sorry about him. Anyway what are you doing wandering the forest?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. All I can remember is waking up on the ground."

Klaus looked at the girl who stood before him a bit astonished. He felt sorry for her. He knew she wasn't from his village and the next village wasn't for another hundred miles away. "Oh. You don't remember a thing?" he paused and Caroline shook her head, "Well. Well would you like to come with us? I'm sure you can stay with us until you get your memory back."

Caroline was doing her best to look genuinely like the character she was playing. She even felt herself starting to believe the act. "Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to impose."

Klaus smiled at her politeness, "No, no. I'm sure-"

"Oh will you too love birds stop and just come on," Kol grunted.

Caroline subconsciously blushed and Klaus looked away.

Henrik giggled a little, "Kol don't be mean. Niklaus is just being nice to the girl… What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, your name. You do remember at least that?" Henrik continued.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline."

"Well Caroline, my name is Henrik. These are my big brothers, Niklaus and Kol," Henrik smiled as he pointed to his brothers.

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline tried to sound genuinely happy to meet the boy, but a bit of sadness crept in. She remembered Elena telling her about how the Originals were turned because one of their siblings died, and instantly thought that Henrik must be the one who dies. She couldn't help, but feel horribly sad knowing that this would come and she couldn't do anything to change it.

Henrik must have picked up on the small bit of sadness that crept into Caroline's voice because he then said to her, "I'm sure my brother is right. You are most definitely welcome to come and stay wit us." Henrik reached his hand out for Caroline to grab.

Caroline looked down at his hand, smiled, and took it. Klaus picked up the deer and threw it over his shoulder and the four began walking in the direction Caroline assumed their village must have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Description: Sorry its taken me so long to publish this. I wrote it forever ago, but I didn't save it before my computer froze and deleted everything. Anyway Caroline has just met human Kol, Klaus, & Henrik. Now its time for her to meet the rest of the family. There will be a few jumps from scene to scene I'll try and mark it so you know. Lets hope all goes well for her yeah?

Caroline did her best to keep up with quick pace Kol had created for the group, but with all the unfamiliar foliage of the forest floor and her racing thoughts making it impossible to focus she kept failing to do so. Kol's feet seem to know where to go even before he picked them up, and Henrik swiftly landed in his brother's footsteps while Klaus sauntered along in the back.

Caroline couldn't believe how different Kol and Klaus looked. She was shock to have met Henrik. She was worried that Esther might not let her stay with them or worse that Mikael might kill her. She made it, but for how long. She was working through all the possible scenarios when she suddenly tripped over a log.

Klaus shifted the deer on his shoulders and tried to help her up, but before he could extend his arm Henrik was help her up. Klaus looked ahead and saw Kol was still trekking on.

"Kol," Klaus called out to his brother. Kol stopped and turned to see what Klaus was calling him for. He rolled his eyes and started walking back towards them when he saw Henrik helping Caroline off the ground.

"Give me the deer. I'm sure you can do a much better job at helping her navigate back home than Henrik is," Kol barked as he removed the bow from his shoulders and pushed it in Henrik's chest.

Henrik started to protest, but Klaus cut him off, "Sure. You will probably get back faster that way."

Kol situated the deer on his shoulders and trotted off with Henrik trailing behind him. When the two reached the outskirts of the village Kol turned to Henrik, "Go get a knife and rope so I can clean the deer and tie it up to be cooked."

Henrik ran ahead into the Mikaelson. "Mother where's the rope?"

Esther looked up at her son a bit shocked at his sudden appearance. "Hello, Henrik. You and your brother's just now getting back?"

"Yes mother. Kol shot a deer. He almost shot a -" Kol knocked Henrik upside the head.

"You idiot. There was a reason I told you just to get the rope," Kol sneered at Henrik.

Henrik rubbed the back of his head in pain as Rebekah came in from the other room. "Don't hit him," she defended her little brother.

"Oh, shush, Bekah. He's not a baby."

Esther glared up from her sewing at her children. In a clear steady voice she said, "Children." The three stopped their spat and looked over at their mother. "Now, what was it you were saying Henrik?"

Henrik glanced over at Kol before he stammered, "We found a girl...In the woods. She was lost and she can't remember much. Just her name. And well Klaus offered for her to stay with us."

Esther took in what her son just said and without even a slight glimmer of emotion looked back down at her sewing. "Go find your father. Let him decide what to do about the girl and your brother," she directed towards Henrik. She then looked back up turning her attention to Kol and Rebakah, "Bekah if you got me a new needle then give it here and go help Kol cook the deer."

Henrik ran out towards the clearing where his father often spared sure he would be there. He heard the clanging of swords way before he turned the bend to actually see them. He slowed his pace as Elijah and Mikael came into view. Henrik learned never to interrupt a fight between the two. The one and only time he had done so Elijah lost concentration and ended up with a gash on his arm. As punishment his father broke skin on Henrik's calf, he walked funny for two weeks.

Henrik sat down on an old stump near the edge of the field and watch as his brother dodge a quick blow that would have punctured his sternum and returned with and even faster attack towards Mikael's spleen.

"Good!" Mikael shouted in approval at his sons swordsmanship.

Elijah took no mind to the compliment and continued on with another attack. First aiming towards Mikael's knees, then spinning around for a strike to his right collar bone. This gave him an opening to catch Mikael's leg and knock him to the ground. Where he swiftly met him with his blade resting at Mikael's neck.

A sinister smile crept onto Mikael's face. "Bravo, my dear boy. Bravo."

Elijah released his father, straightened up and then bent down lending his hand to help the man up. Mikael took the opening and tripped Elijah onto the floor. Where he quickly spun around pinning his arms behind his back and wielded his sword steady at Elijah's neck. He then murmured into his ear, "But never assume if you have your opponent beat that you have won." With that he released Elijah and turned his attention to Henrik. "What is it, son?"

Henrik froze up in shock not ready for his father's attention.

"Henrik?" Mikael pressed on.

"We met a girl while out hunting. Klaus offered for her to stay with us. Mother said to fetch you and have you decide as to whether or not she could stay."

Caroline watched as Kol and Henrik went on leaving her alone with Klaus. She liked the fact that Kol was leaving, but she did feel some comfort in having Henrik. Now she had no protection from Klaus's scrutiny. There was nothing to distract him from her or her from him. She turned and looked back at Klaus and noticed he was staring at her. "What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No. Nothing," Klaus responded as he moved around to the other side of Caroline.

"Then why where you staring at me?"

Klaus reached out his hand for her to take, "No reason."

Caroline looked at the hand then back up into his eyes. She took the hand and they began to walk.

Klaus guided Caroline slowly through the woods every so often turning back to make sure she was balancing fine or to ask her if she wanted to stop. He was nice and it creeped her out.

"Is there something on my face?" Klaus suddenly questioned. He was looking down at Caroline's feet making sure they reached the ground softly as he helped her jump down from a rock. His eyes flicked over towards hers with question.

"What?"

"You're staring at me Caroline. Only your stare seems a bit more horrified like I'm some sort of monster."

Caroline looked down at her feet amazed at how nothing seems to escape this man's notice, even when he's human. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

This got Caroline to look directly into those sea green-blue eyes of his, "And how would you know if I'm lying or not?"

Klaus snickered, "I didn't, but you just told me. What's the matter, love?"

There it was. It just slipped off his lips like it belonged there all along. It sent a small shudder down her spine at how familiar the sound was, but she couldn't blow her cover yet. Sure she had him alone, but she had nothing to kill him with. And she couldn't suck him dry. Because here she wasn't a vampire. Here vampires didn't exist. Here she was human.

"I'm worried... About your family. Are you sure they will let me stay?"

"They won't kill you if that's what you are worried about. And if my father says you can't stay then I'm sure you can stay with a neighbor," Klaus attempted to assure her.

Caroline did her best to looked relieved. She even let out a small sigh for added affect. Klaus took it and the two continued.

Kol and Elijah were removing the deer from the fire when Klaus and Caroline came walking up towards their home. Kol caught sight of his brother and teased, "Well its about time. Did you have fun kissing in the trees?"

Elijah laughed a bit and found himself joining in on his brother taunt, "And I thought you would forever and only crave for the affections of Tatia."

Kol bursted into a roar of laughter at the thought of his love sick brother. The two walked into the house still laughing as they placed the cooked deer onto the table.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah came in the room with a knife to cut the meat off deer and several cups to hold their drinks.

"Niklaus's love life," Kol guffawed.

Rebekah looked over and saw her brother and the mystery woman entering the house. "Who's she?"

Klaus calmly answered his sister's question, "This is Caroline. Caroline this is Rebekah. You already know Kol and the laughing dog next to him is Elijah." Klaus glanced around the room. "Where's mother, Henrik, Finn, and father?"

Rebakah responded, "Mother went to obtain water from the well. Father went with her. So they are most likely talking about your new girlfriend. Henrik went to go fetch Finn for dinner. And well Finn is probably cozied up to Sage, God knows what he sees in her."

"Rebekah your disdain for our brothers' taste in women is priceless."

"Oh shut up, Kol. At least they have taste in women at all."

This wiped the smile clean off Kol's face and sent Elijah and Klaus into a bout of laughter. Caroline watched how the Mikaelson children interacted with each other. She was amaze to how much they seemed like such a normal family. It made her feel uncomfortable to watch them look so normal.

"You must be Caroline," Caroline jumped as Esther placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Esther smiled at Caroline before giving a quick glance over at her children. "Kol and Henrik forgot to mention how beautiful you are," she complimented, but in a tone that seemed more insulting.

Caroline smiled unsure how to answer.

"I'm Esther. This is my husband Mikael,"Esther informed Caroline as she pointed over her shoulder to the man who now entered the home.

Mikael surveyed Caroline over making her squirm a bit under his keen eye before saying, "She can stay."

And with that Caroline had her in. She completed her first task in infiltrating the Mikaelson household. Now all she had to do was get her hand on something to kill Klaus with and get him alone long enough to kill him and scram so Bonnie can return her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Description: Oh guys get ready for some excitement. I honestly feel this will be your favorite chapter yet. Caroline and the Mikaelson kids go to the lake to cool off on a hot day, but trouble, excitement, and maybe even a little romance finds its way in the outing.

Caroline's eyes lightly fluttered open at the sound of something clinking. She brushed the thick layer of sweat that had built upon her brow while she slept. Once her eyes finally registered to the light, she was greeted by the sight of a small loaf of bread and meat on a plate. She quickly sat up to see if she could catch sight of who left it.

His back was to her and he was headed out of the room, but she still couldn't tell who he was. "Thank you," she muttered. He turned around revealing himself to be Klaus.

Caroline thought how different he looked with his shoulder length blonde locks of hair. In some ways it made her acting a bit easier, but in others it made it harder. She could pull off the lost girl with amnesia just fine being surround by such unknown surroundings, but by everything being so different it made the idea of killing Klaus, let alone hurting anyone, near impossible.

Caroline shook her head trying to shake away these thoughts. She couldn't believe she had only been there for a week and already felt slightly deterred from her mission. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she questioned.

"I asked if I had woken you, sweetheart?" Klaus repeated with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Still a bit tired is all. Who knew learning how to sew was so tiring?"

Klaus chuckled, then shuffled his feet a little in the ground.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. She watched as he stood there torn between the desire to sit and stay with her, and the need to leave so she can have her privacy. It was kind of sweet.

"You can sit and talk with me while I eat if you like," she finally announced to him.

Klaus grinned when she finally made the decision for him to stay. He sat down on Rebakah's bed, which sat right next to the one they made up for Caroline. "Did you sleep well, Caroline?"

Caroline reached over for the plate quickly tearing a piece of bread and placing it in her mouth before answering, "Yeah." She paused and a small silence fell over the room. "Where'd Rebekah run off to?" Caroline wasn't really sure why she was asking, but she felt weird. Though human Klaus was different in a lot of ways from the Klaus she knew, both had the uncanny ability to stare at her with great intent.

"She's with my brothers at the lake. Mother said we could spend the day cooling off since its so hot. I believe she figured we would hardly get anything done today with the weather be such."

Caroline kept nodding and chewing on her food allowing for the idea to set in. "Wait, so why aren't you with them?"

"Waiting for you, love," Klaus replied in such a matter of fact tone that Caroline stopped her gnawing and darting her eyes in his direction. Klaus quickly looked away from Caroline seeming to hide the smile on his face. "I'll let you finish and get dressed. Then we can walk over to the lake as well," he informed her as he briskly made his way out of the room.

Caroline looked down at herself realizing her night gown had slipped off one of her shoulders revealing her breast. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she suddenly rushed to clothe herself.

Klaus and Caroline walked in silence. Both thinking of the same event, but neither willing to speak about it. However, it was Klaus this time to break the long awaited silence.

"I apologize."

"What?"

"I apologize. It was never my intent to see your, your... well you know. That's why I excused myself as-"

"Stop," Caroline demanded feeling her cheeks flush again. "Oh God Nik, just stop. I know you didn't mean to. Please don't remind me of what a dolt I am."

Klaus stopped walking causing Caroline to stop as well.

"I didn't mean literally stop-"

"You called me Nik? I mean you said my name."

Caroline hadn't even realized she let the word slip her mouth. "No I didn't I called you Niklaus. And what's that suppose to mean? You act as if I have never said your name before."

"No Caroline, you definitely called me Nik. And you have never said my name. You've said Henrik's, Finn's, Elijah's, even Rebekah's name, but you have not once said mine. I would know seeing how I've been waiting for the sound of it to cross your lips."

Caroline burn with a color that could only be crimson at Klaus's miniature confession on her slip of the tongue. While Klaus's eyes widen with a sudden realization that sent him bolting in the direction of the lake. The two felt themselves dabbling in uncharted waters.

Klaus laid himself down next to Kol under the shade a tree provided.

Caroline went and plopped herself down next to Rebekah, who had found an area that remained shaded, but still allowed her to place her feet in the water.

Kol who had been taking a cat nap looked up at who had just joined him then around for where Caroline must have been. When he caught sight of her siting next to Rebekah, he exchanged knowing glances with his sister.

"Trouble in paradise?" he muttered to Klaus.

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus's voice was muffled by his pushing his head into his arms and the grass, but he knew his brother still heard him.

An elated smile crept along Kol's lips. He got up and went and sat on the other side of Caroline, who was hiding her face as well.

"What's wrong, Caroline? My brother fail to sweep you off your feet?"

"Shut up, Kol," Caroline barked.

This sent Kol into a bursting roar of laughter. Kol's laughter only infuriated Caroline. Without another thought she pounced on him. Kol, not expecting her to attack him, tried to get out of the way, but ended up getting the both of them to fall in the water instead.

Rebekah and Elijah began to cachinnate without reservation. Even Finn and Sage tried to hold in their snickers taking notice to Caroline and Kol.

Caroline came up out of the water fuming. When Kol came out spitting a huge load of date out of his mouth, Caroline dunked him back in. She was wet, embarrassed, confused, and taking it all out on Kol.

Finn finally got up and walked over to the two trying to break them up. "Caroline. Caroline don't drown him."

"Listen to Finn woman," Kol coughed, "I was only playing with you."

"Kol, shut up. You deserved that for all the grief you give," Finn proclaimed.

Elijah finally straightened up handing Caroline a towel to dry off with. Caroline took it. Acknowledging another thing she could't believe, how much human Elijah laughed.

Rebekah got up and started helping Caroline. She spoke trying to hold back her giggles, "Okay Caroline you officially have my seal of approval. Here let me help you get dry. There's a bushed area over there where we can wring out your dress." The two girls walked off together.

"Anyone going to help me?" Kol inquired.

Elijah started to laugh again, asking his head as he walked over to where Klaus was still lying.

"No," Finn stated bluntly. Then walked back over to Sage.

"Good for nothing brothers you are," Kol spat before walking over to the sunnier side of the lake, where Henrik had been attempting to create a mud castle, and laying out.

Elijah kicked at Klaus's foot.

"What?"

"Just checking to see if you were still alive under all that gloom."

Klaus sat up on his elbows looking Elijah dead in the eye.

Elijah nodded knowing what his brother was thinking, "You like her, don't you Niklaus?"

"She's just a girl," enunciated in a failed attempt to deny his brother's accusation.

"A girl who has captured your fancy."

Klaus slumped back over. He felt so betrayed by his emotions and his inability to hide them.

"It's not a bad thing to like her, brother."

"It is when I love Tatia. It is when I promised Tatia I would wait for her return. It is when she feels nothing for me."

Elijah smirked. He knew how infatuated Klaus was with Tatia, and her being away hardly seemed to quench his thirst for her affections. He also knew that no matter how much his brother longed for Tatia another man would come along with far better means, and Tatia would choose the suitor instead. He also knew how wrong his brother really was about Caroline's feelings. Caroline was just as much of an open book to Elijah as Klaus was.

"And what makes you think she feels nothing for you?"

"She never once says my name. She refuses to look at me. She flinches at my touch. She seems all too comfortable with all of you and only seems to fear me. I might as well be the bloody plague."

Elijah couldn't help, but laugh at his brother's exasperation. "Have you ever took a moment to consider that perhaps the reason she avoids you is she fancies you, but feels you don't return her feelings?"

Klaus stared at his brother in suspicion.

"What? Do you believe me to be lying?"

Klaus stood abruptly and shouted, "Rebekah! Rebekah!"

"What?" Rebekah came walking out from the bushes with a mask of annoyance.

Klaus walked over towards his sister. "Is she decent?"

Rebekah quirked an eyebrow.

"Caroline. Is she decent? I would like to speak to her if she will allow me."

Rebekah smirked with satisfaction. Without a word she began to walk in Elijah's direction slightly pushing Klaus in Caroline's direction as she passed.

Klaus walked through the bushed area and found Caroline sitting on a tree branch that hung low over the water. He watched as she let her feet dance along the surface of the water. She was a sight for sore eyes.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder. "Go away, Niklaus. Not now."

Instead of doing as he was told Klaus rushed over with a bit more urgency to the sound of her saying his name. "Don't do that, Caroline."

"Do what?" she scoffed.

"That! Don't shut me out. Come on Caroline, give me a chance."

The last four words rang with a sense of familiarity in her head. She finally gave him her attention.

Klaus grinned before saying, "Caroline I... I believe... Caroline, I fancy you."

Caroline was so thrown off by how history seemed to be repeating itself or creating itself or whatever you wanted to call it she almost fell off the tree and into the water again. However, Klaus was there to catch her.

He made sure she was securely back on the branch next to him. "I shouldn't have said that," Klaus remarked looking down at the shallow pool of water beneath his feet.

Caroline was stunned and just stared at him. Her body was ringing with emotions and she couldn't handle it. Without another word she pulled the skirt of her dress up, hopped off the branch and ran.

"What do you mean she ran off, Niklaus? You know tonight's the full moon!" Finn hollered at Klaus. "Henrik, Rebekah, go check to see if she made it back to the house. You and Elijah will check the woods. Kol and I will check the area surrounding the lake. At sun down you get cover and stay there no matter what" Finn ordered.

Everyone knew it wasn't really Klaus's fault, but they didn't have time to worry about that. They had to find Caroline before sun down and the wolves were roaming about.

Klaus felt himself getting sick with the idea of her being eaten by the wolves. He started to beat himself up over talking to her.

"Niklaus, this isn't your fault. We will find her," Elijah attempted to reassure him.

Anger in sued and Klaus pushed Elijah up against a near by tree. "How do you know Elijah? How do you bloody fucking know? Seems to me if you hadn't "known" she felt something for me we wouldn't be in this mess. We'd still be avoiding each other by the lake right now. So how do you bloody damn well know Elijah?"

Elijah calmly pried his brothers hands off of him before disclosing, "I don't know Niklaus, but I know you. And I know you won't let that happen to her."

Klaus looked in his brother's eyes trying to take in the confidence Elijah was placing in him. "I know where she is," he suddenly announced before taking off faster than Elijah could follow.

Caroline stopped running when she was certain Klaus wasn't following her. She needed a moment alone. She needed time away from him, away from them, away from everything. This trip was proving to be far more difficult than she thought. In a matter of one day she went from slightly conflicted to completely at odds. What was with these damned Mikaelsons and their ability to get under her skin? She wished she had never agreed to do this.

Caroline stopped walking all together finally taking in her surroundings. "Shit," she uttered under her breathe. In her attempt to get away she wander off into a part of the woods she didn't know. And to make matters worse the sun was beginning its decent.

She tried to take several calming breathes and remember which direction the village was or at the very least where the lake was, but she couldn't. She felt herself start to panic. Caroline tripped over a branch falling to the ground.

When she attempted to get up a sharp pain came from her ankle. She screamed out in frustration and agony.

That's when she heard the subtle shift of the leaves from behind her. She turned to look, but saw nothing.

"Hello," she called out. Berating herself after she did so thinking, 'Great Caroline, of course you should call out to the psychopathic killer hiding in the bushes.'

Then another shift in the bushes.

"If that's you Kol, it isn't funny?" she called out again, but no one answered

"Rebekah, I thought we were on good terms."

Still nothing.

"Nik?" she whispered now filled with terror.

A few more moments of silence passed. The sun was now barely illuminating where she stood with all the trees that surrounded her.

"Caroline!"

'Great Caroline, now you are hearing voices', she thought to herself.

"Caroline! You here?"

It then registered that the voice calling her was Klaus's. "Niklaus!"

Klaus heard her and darted straight for her finding her crouched up against a tree.

"How'd you find me?" she stuttered.

Klaus smiled wiping the tear tracks and hair away from her face. "This is where I found you the day we met. Figured you would go some place you knew."

Klaus motioned to started helping her up, but she stopped him. "Nik I can't," she declared, "I hurt my ankle."

Klaus looked down at Caroline's now slightly swollen ankle. She watched as the gears in his brain quickly churned for a solution. "I need you to try and climb on my back. We have to find some place to cover."

Caroline gave Klaus a quizzical look, "What do yo mean? Why can't we just go back to your house?"

"I can't explain now, Caroline. We need to get you to safety, love."

"Klaus what is it? What's wrong?" Caroline demanded he tell her.

"Tonight is the full moon, Caroline. There are a pack of wolves that torment our village on the night of the full moon," Klaus tried to quickly explain to her without alarming her of what was really happening. Not knowing Caroline knew all too well about the werewolves.

Klaus watched as panic plagued Caroline's face. She pulled Klaus to her with the sudden realization that in this world his blood wasn't the cure. And who knows if she could be healed from the outside back home.

Caroline got onto his back and the two searched for the highest place that Caroline and Klaus could hide without hurting her ankle even more.

They spotted a cave about five feet up from the ground. Klaus urged Caroline to climb in and though it hurt like hell she managed. Klaus then pulled himself in as well.

The cave was small, but big enough for them to fit comfortably and unseen. Klaus made Caroline sit on the inside of the cave in case they were spotted by the wolves he would get attacked and not her.

In that moment Caroline's heart broke and as the sun was finally setting. "Nik, I have to tell you something," Caroline turned to face Klaus, "I haven't been entirely honest with you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience. I have been dying to update, but my life has been going insane. This is just a short teaser. A longer chapter is soon to come. Love you all so much and I am so happy that you guys have stuck with me. Please also check out my other fics or follow my RPs (Coulter & Eric ).

Caroline was prepared to tell him everything in that one moment. She was ready to destroy the whole plan, and for what? For this man who no longer existed? For a man who was buried ten folds under all the bravado and psychotics of another man who lies within the same shell? She couldn't believe it. She had the perfect opportunity to kill Klaus, and the perfect excuse for why he died. But all she found herself thinking about was telling him the truth. She took a deep breath and watched as Klaus turned his body towards her giving her his complete attention with a perplexed look on his face.

Klaus heard the words come out of Caroline's mouth, but couldn't believe what he was hearing. What could she have possibly meant by she hadn't been completely honest with him? Could she have really been some menacing omen out to destroy his family? But no how could that be true. Wasn't she not cleared by everyone? Wasn't she - Yes that's it. She's going to confess.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but she only managed to get out a few words before Klaus shh'd her. "Love now is no time for love confessions. If I dare swear anything to you we will make it out of this night in one piece and you can tell me all about it when the time is right," he comforted her. He placed a gentle hand on her chin guiding her face to his so he could look into her eyes as he spoke, "Alright, love?"

Caroline stared into Klaus's eyes knowing he misunderstood what she meant, but she just nodded her head anyway. No she couldn't abandon her mission. She had so many people relying on her. She couldn't stop, but for tonight she would let go. Tonight she was just a girl with a messed up ankle and he was a boy who had come to save her. Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus, nuzzling her face into his chest. She let a few tears fall from her eyes before she let sleep take her away. The last thought to cross her mind being, if only Nik didn't become Klaus.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the teaser. Please review. Also go like my fan page ( GeenaTopping). It would mean the world to me.


	5. AN: Hiatus Is Over!

To my beloved fans/ followers / readers (I don't know what to call you.),

I AM BACK!

Well sort of. I will be writing again. I have missed you all. I hope my hiatus hasn't driven you too mad. Please let me know if anything you have been hoping for that I do with my stories and what not. Or any other characters or show you hope I might write for.

You can leave reviews here or you can message me at "tolivelaughlove" on FanFiction, FictionPress, or Tumblr. I'd love to hear from you.

Love,

-Geena


	6. Chapter 5

Caroline's eyes fluttered open lightly. She let out a small sigh of content. Only wishing she hadn't when she became aware of the harsh surface in which she had been sleeping on. Slowly her eyes adjusted as well to her surroundings. She lurched forward when she saw where she was, completely baffled. However, banging her head against the ceiling of the cave she was in sent her memories racing back to her. She had been with Klaus, gotten hurt, and had to hide so she wouldn't get bitten by the wolves. Caroline rubbed the spot on her forward that now panted with pain from shaking it again the rocky surface above her. It then occurred to her if she was supposed to be with Klaus, "Where the hell was her now?" She turned around and peaked out of the small cave they had taken shelter in to see if she could see him, but the bright light from the sun that had streamed its way through the forrest ceiling assaulted her eyes making it hard for her to see. It took everything in her not to panic. She was alone. In the woods, and this time she was hurt.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to all of you who sent me warm welcome backs. And my apologies to all of you who were disappointed by my last chapter update. My coming chapters may be a bit small for the moment. I am just going to be easing my way back into writing these stories so that I can get myself back into the mind frame of this story. I don't want to publish any lengthy chapters and have plot lines that don't match up.

* * *

Caroline was trying her best to calm her panicking nerves when she heard the snap of a twig in the underbrush below. She quickly tried to pull herself back into the the farthest corner of the small nook she was taking shelter in, but the sharp pain in her ankle made it near impossible to move. It amazed her that she still had't healed yet. She racked her brain trying to remember something or anything at all that Bonnie may have said about her powers, but the snapping of brush beneath someone's feet continued to grow closer and she had to push her train of thought aside as fight or flight mode kicked in. She hoped that the reason she hadn't healed yet was simply because she hadn't fed and not something else entirely because she feared she may need to vampire strength to fight off her on coming assailant.

Suddenly the snapping stopped and a head bobbed up into view. "Hello darling," she heard a cheerful voice say to her. It took Caroline's eye a minute to focus on the person before her, but sure enough the face and voice belonged to Kol. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that she would be relived to see Kol.

"Kol. You scared me half to death," she chided him in a hushed tone.

Kol gave her a sly smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, darling. You know I still can't get over how funny you talk. I pray to the heavens its just because you bumped your head-" Kol's rant was cut short by a hand smacking against the beck of his head.

"Shut up, Kol." Caroline didn't need to see to know who it was talking. She couldn't help the small smile that crept upon her face as Klaus came into view. She almost wanted to slap herself for it. Here she was only a few days with them and she was already smiling and breathing sighs of relief at the sight of members of the original family. "Caroline, are you all right? Hope my not being there when you got up frightened you too much. I brought you back something to eat." Klaus held up a sack, and the wafting smells of meat and fresh bread came forward enticing Caroline's nose. "Do you think you can slide over here and we can help you down, or do you need some help?"

Caroline nodded her head, then slowly began making her away across the small distance to the two men. She made sure not to put too much pressure on her ankle as she did. She reached the edge of the small cave allowing for her legs to hang over. Klaus stepped down to the bottom of the rocky surface and Kol reached for her hands guiding her down. They instructed her to hop on Klaus's back and that he'd carry her back to their village, and she could eat on the way there. Caroline did as she was told blushing a bit when she felt Klaus's firm hold of her thighs. She quickly hid her face in Klaus's shoulder knowing that if Kol saw her blush, he would have definitely made fun of her.

Klaus lightly squeezed one of his hands in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean for you to be frightened. I hope you weren't too scared."

* * *

A/N: Not sure if I ever did this pole, but I was thinking of bringing the original petrova into the story. Yay or nay?


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you who sent me warm welcome backs. And my apologies to all of you who were disappointed by my last chapter update. My coming chapters may be a bit small for the moment. I am just going to be easing my way back into writing these stories so that I can get myself back into the mind frame of this story. I don't want to publish any lengthy chapters and have plot lines that don't match up.

* * *

Caroline was trying her best to calm her panicking nerves when she heard the snap of a twig in the underbrush below. She quickly tried to pull herself back into the the farthest corner of the small nook she was taking shelter in, but the sharp pain in her ankle made it near impossible to move. It amazed her that she still had't healed yet. She racked her brain trying to remember something or anything at all that Bonnie may have said about her powers, but the snapping of brush beneath someone's feet continued to grow closer and she had to push her train of thought aside as fight or flight mode kicked in. She hoped that the reason she hadn't healed yet was simply because she hadn't fed and not something else entirely because she feared she may need to vampire strength to fight off her on coming assailant.

Suddenly the snapping stopped and a head bobbed up into view. "Hello darling," she heard a cheerful voice say to her. It took Caroline's eye a minute to focus on the person before her, but sure enough the face and voice belonged to Kol. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined that she would be relived to see Kol.

"Kol. You scared me half to death," she chided him in a hushed tone.

Kol gave her a sly smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, darling. You know I still can't get over how funny you talk. I pray to the heavens its just because you bumped your head-" Kol's rant was cut short by a hand smacking against the beck of his head.

"Shut up, Kol." Caroline didn't need to see to know who it was talking. She couldn't help the small smile that crept upon her face as Klaus came into view. She almost wanted to slap herself for it. Here she was only a few days with them and she was already smiling and breathing sighs of relief at the sight of members of the original family. "Caroline, are you all right? Hope my not being there when you got up frightened you too much. I brought you back something to eat." Klaus held up a sack, and the wafting smells of meat and fresh bread came forward enticing Caroline's nose. "Do you think you can slide over here and we can help you down, or do you need some help?"

Caroline nodded her head, then slowly began making her away across the small distance to the two men. She made sure not to put too much pressure on her ankle as she did. She reached the edge of the small cave allowing for her legs to hang over. Klaus stepped down to the bottom of the rocky surface and Kol reached for her hands guiding her down. They instructed her to hop on Klaus's back and that he'd carry her back to their village, and she could eat on the way there. Caroline did as she was told blushing a bit when she felt Klaus's firm hold of her thighs. She quickly hid her face in Klaus's shoulder knowing that if Kol saw her blush, he would have definitely made fun of her.

Klaus lightly squeezed one of his hands in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean for you to be frightened. I hope you weren't too scared."

Caroline couldn't help but smile into Klaus's shoulder. It seemed kind of ironic that the guy she knew to use fear at any chance he could get, was now apologizing to her for frightening her. It amazed her how different the Klaus she knew was from Klaus that was carrying her on his back.

When they reached the forest edge and stepped into the village, Caroline felt tired all over again from the steady rhythm of Klaus's walking and the satisfaction of finally having food in her stomach. However, before she could fall back into sleeps grasp she heard the pattering of feet. She glanced up over Klaus's should and saw a young boy trotting their way.

"Caroline!" Henrick shouted. "They found you. I'm so glad you're okay. I made a a bath for you and..." Henrick continued to go on and on about how happy he was that she was safe, and what he and his sister had prepared for her in her safe return.

Caroline smiled at the boy. He was honestly the sweetest thing. She couldn't believe that something so precious wouldn't even live a full life. Again another sense of sadness waved over her. 'If only I could save him,' she thought, but before she could explore the idea further Klaus turned his head towards her, making it so his lips brushed against her skin as he spoke, catching her attention and bringing he back into the moment.

"Caroline, I'm afraid I have to put you down so we can check on your ankle and get you cleaned up."

Caroline blushed as Klaus placed her down on the bed she had been given.

"Oh, come on Nik. You know you love that she's clinging to you for dear life," Rebekah teased.

Caroline blushed again, but she didn't hide her face which allowed her to catch sight of Klaus trying to bite his bottom lip trying to hide the smile that crept onto his face. Klaus ran a hand through his hair and shuffled his feet.

"Well as much as we love having your company, I'm sure Caroline would rather have you boys not watch her undress," Rebekah kicked all the boys except for Henrick who was already tending to her ankle.

Rebeck turned her attention back to Caroline, "You know he's only ever acted like that with Tatia."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow sorry that took so long. I look forward to any opinions that you may want to give as far as plot line wise that you might want to see. Thinking about doing a peak into real time.


End file.
